After the Monster republished
by sarcain
Summary: Veronica's life is changed when someone tries to end it
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This gets a little creepy. I want everyone to know in advance that it never gets too gruesome.

CHAPTER 1

Veronica huddled underneath the bed, shivering in fear. Her hiding spot wasn't what you would call original, but it had worked. At least so far. She could still hear noise from downstairs, letting her know that he was still in the house. She knew that she should be looking for a way out, but she couldn't move.

"Verrrrooonicaaaaa?" he called out. She flinched at the sound of his voice. She had a sudden flash of Jack Nicholson's voice in the shining. Totally insane. All he needed was an axe and the picture would be complete. "I know you're still here" he screamed. She whimpered and tried to muffle the sounds of her sobs. She couldn't crack now, or he would find her. She didn't know what would happen if the monster found her.

'Where was she? The little bitch thinks she can get away?' He laughed out loud at the thought. He opened closets and stormed through the first floor of his family home.

"Family home" he said out loud, snorting. "Some family. A whore for a sister and mindless drones for parents". He threw a chair across the room and upturned a table as he continued to look for Veronica. He had searched the whole first floor before he looked up at the ceiling.

"I know you're up there Veronica" he yelled, as he made his way to the stairs. Laughter bubbled out of him as he made his way up. He was going to kill her with his bare hands.

"I know you're up there Veronica" the monster yelled. Veronica's blood ran cold as she heard him approach the stairs. He was stomping along, loud enough to let her know that he was coming. The thought had her limbs waking up. She rolled out from under the bed and went to the window. She opened it quickly and leaned out. It was a straight drop to the back patio.

"I can't do this" she muttered to herself, turning her back to the window. Her eyes frantically searched the room for any other ideas. The sound of a door slamming open down the hall had her gasping in fear. There was no way out. No way but down. She hooked her legs over the sill and looked down. It was only one story. As long as she didn't scream he wouldn't even know she was down. Another door slammed. Closer this time. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Veronica couldn't help but let go a keening cry as her legs buckled under her weight. She slapped a hand over her mouth and listened carefully. She couldn't here anything. But that might mean that he was on his way downstairs. The idea galvanized her.

She got up, gasping at the pain of her ankle, and started limping towards the gate. All she needed to do was make it to her car. She always left extra keys in case of emergency. The monster didn't know that though. He thought that because he had her purse, he had her trapped.

She fumbled with the latch of the gate as she jerked on it. It wouldn't open. She shook it, a sob working its way out of her throat.

"Verrrrrooonicaaaaa" she heard the monster yell.

He was upstairs.

She breathed in deeply in relief and clenched her fists. Going slowly, she opened the latch and pushed on the gate. The creak it made had her limping towards her car as fast as she could go. She made her way through the front yard, slipping over the wet grass. Her sobs started breaking out, the closer she got to her car.

She was nearly there.

The front door slammed open behind her. Her head snapped towards the sound and she blanched at the sight of him bearing down on her. She got to her car and jerked the door open. She threw herself in and grasped at the locks. She locked the passenger door in the back just in time. Her eyes met his as he tried to open it. He smiled at her.

"I think that you are forgetting something Veronica" he said clearly through the glass. He lifted his left hand and shook her purse. "Ieeee haaaave yourrrrr keeeyees" he sang out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Veronica's eyes widened as he jingled the purse. His laughter shook her out of her trance and she scrambled underneath the passenger seat for the extra set of keys.

"What are you doing, bitch?" he spat at her, his voice losing its giddiness. Now it just sounded dead. He started rifling through her purse.

Veronica's hand hit the keys and she grabbed them, ripping off the tape that had secured them. The monster slammed his fist against the window as he watched her.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed. Veronica's fingers shook as she put the key into the ignition and turned. The car's engine didn't turn. She froze.

The sound of keys outside her window was what had her trying again.

"I'm going to get you" the voice said in its dead voice.

She turned the key again. It strained and then died.

The monster had the key into the door.

She turned the key again.

The lock popped up.

The engine turned and she put the car into drive, pressing on the gas just as the door was opening. The car jumped forward, slamming the door closed with its momentum.

She watched him through the rear view mirror as she sped away. He was screaming up at the sky, his arms raised over his head. It was the last time she saw Duncan alive.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"That's enough questions for now Veronica" Deputy Leo said gently, putting his hand on her arm. Veronica flinched away from the contact. "Your dad is waiting just outside. Okay?" Veronica didn't answer.

Leo stopped himself from touching her again. That wasn't what she needed right now. She needed her dad. He left the room to go get Keith.

"It's not okay" Veronica whispered after he had gone. She stated to shake. "It will never be okay"

"What did you do to him?" Logan asked quietly.

"They had already gotten to him" Weevil answered.

They were standing a few feet away from the Mars' front door. Weevil had gotten there seconds after Logan had. They hadn't said anything to each other for a minute until Logan broke the silence.

He covered his face with his hands now, at Weevil's answer. His best friend was alive, and he was pissed. He knew that Weevil hadn't been right in trying to kill Duncan, but still, it stung. He rubbed his face once, roughly, and took his hands away. He took a deep breath and thought of Veronica.

"Too bad" he said, walking forward to press the doorbell. Weevil followed, smoothing his leather jacket.

Veronica could here the doorbell ring. She didn't move from where she lay on her bed.

"Veronica?" her dad called a minute later. "It's for you hon" he said from her door.

She sighed and rolled over, getting to her feet. She didn't bother asking who it was. It didn't matter.

Logan and Weevil sat on the couch waiting for her. Keith had shown them in without comment when he had answered the door. He had told them to wait and had left the room.

They both looked up when Veronica walked in.

She looked broken. That was all Logan could think when he saw her.

I'll protect her. Was what Weevil thought.

I love him for being here. Veronica thought to herself when she saw them.

Tears started falling down her cheeks softly and she hardly noticed them.

Logan hesitated when Weevil didn't.

The young bald man took Veronica into his arms and she held onto him for dear life. He ran his hand down her hair softly and murmured soothing words into her ear in Spanish. She completely broke down then, sobbing into his neck.

No one but them would ever know what he had said to her.

"_It's okay now love. I'm here. He won't ever hurt you again. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Veronica?" Lamb asked impatiently. "Are you listening?"

"Nope" Veronica answered lightly, inspecting her nails.

They were in Lamb's office. Lamb had phoned and asked her to come in for more questions. She had told her dad where she was headed and had gone in alone.

Keith had offered to go, but Veronica had declined. She had begun feeling safer after they had been told that Duncan had been found.

Ever since arriving, Veronica had pretended that Lamb didn't exist. By the look on Lamb's face, he was getting tired of it.

Goody.

"You seem pretty calm, considering that someone tried to kill you two days ago" Lamb said snidely, having lost what patience he had.

"I'm a calm person" Veronica returned, her eyebrows rising in challenge. She continued when she noticed the red in Lamb's face. "What exactly is this all about…_Sheriff_?" she asked, putting a sarcastic lilt to her last word.

"This is about…" he paused to lay a picture in front of her. "…the arrest of Duncan Kane"

Veronica gasped in revulsion and looked away. The picture showed Duncan's eyes, filled with madness and shining out of a mug shot. The cast of his skin was pasty and he had a crooked smile on his face.

What caught her attention was the bruising on his face. It looked like someone had taken a bat to him.

"They…they told me that they had found Duncan and…I…I" Veronica broke off and covered her face with her hands. Lamb ignored her muffled sobs to speak.

"They found him all right; in his house were you left him" He leaned back in his chair, looking bored. "He was tearing the place apart. The deputies that found him had a hard time making the arrest and..." Lamb trailed off meaningfully, shrugging his shoulders.

"But he's sick" Veronica said, stifling her sobs to look up at him angrily.

"That will be something for the courts to decide"

"With you pushing for leniency I bet" Veronica spat at him sarcastically.

"I would expect you to be happy about that" he answered, his eyes narrowing.

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he tried to _kill you_" Lamb said in anger, putting his hands palm down on his desk and leaning forward.

"I've already told you everything about last night" Veronica retorted icily. She pushed up from her chair and moved to the door. "Is that all?"

At Lamb's angry nod, she turned the knob and left. Leo was waiting for her on the other side. He fell into step with her as she made her way to her car. Veronica still walked with a small limp from her fall, but it wasn't anything serious.

"Hopefully he's gone after the next election" Leo commented casually. Veronica nodded silently. "He talked to you about Kane?"

"Showed me a mug shot and everything" Veronica answered with a false cheeriness to her voice. "Like I would be happy that a sick man was beaten"

Leo swore and fondly imagined squeezing the life out of his boss slowly. The bastard never could understand _good_ people, Veronica especially.

"He continues to surprise me with his low level of intelligence" Veronica continued.

When they reached her car she turned and smiled at Leo, while taking out her keys.

"Thanks for letting me vent" she said, opening her door and getting in.

Leo lifted his hand in farewell as she drove away.

Veronica drove directly to the Navarro house. But when she got there she turned the car off and just sat. She was trying to gather her thoughts before she saw him.

She could never send Duncan to prison. She had known as soon as Lamb showed her the picture. And the knowledge of how she felt was shattering to her.

Her sobs were out of shock and worry, not grief. Whatever she had felt for Duncan had ended when he had lost it. 'Go crazy once, shame on you. Go crazy twice, shame on me'

She just didn't know how everything would turn out. Or how the people that mattered to her would react to her decision.

"Planning on getting out? Or is this a stakeout?" Weevil asked with a smile beside her car. He was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans. His usual leather jacket was nowhere to be seen.

His smile was the last straw and she burst into tears. Weevil moved quickly to open her door. He swept her into his arms and held her.

"Shhh. Querida, what's the matter?" he murmured into her hair. She sniffled and nestled closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Weevil" she whispered.

"Sorry about what?" he asked with confusion evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry that I can't hurt Duncan" she whispered so softly that Weevil barely heard her. But he did hear her. His eyes hardened and he released her slowly, looking her in the eyes.

"What are you talking about Veronica?" He said, taking hold of her shoulders. "What happens to Duncan has nothing to do with you"

"But it does" she cried out. "I have the opportunity to speak on his behalf to the court" she whispered furiously, lowering her voice so that she wouldn't be overheard.

"Don't" Weevil said harshly. "That bastard doesn't deserve your pity"

"I don't pity him" Veronica said with exasperation. "I just want him in an asylum instead of a prison?"

"I can deal with that?" Weevil laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. They both froze.

"Do that again"

Veronica looked as surprised as Weevil did when that order popped out of her mouth. After a few seconds of hesitation, Weevil did just that.

"Now once more with feeling" Veronica said, laughing happily. She caught his face with her hands and started kissing him eagerly.

The kiss definitely had feeling, but it didn't stop at one.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Veronica sat at the Navarro dinner table and thought at how she had gotten there. _Other_ than the obvious part where Mrs. Navarro invited her to supper after seeing her make out with Weevil.

She had always felt something for Weevil, but hadn't known exactly what until he kissed her. Just thinking about that kiss made her sigh. It had been wonderful.

Not innocent like her first kisses with Duncan had been. Not the gentleness of Leo. And not the forbidden excitement of Logan. Weevil's kiss was…perfect.

He had made her feel loved. _Her_, not what she was trying to be or what someone thought she was. With Weevil she could be herself.

"So Veronica, you Weevil's novia now?" his cousin asked from across the table, interrupting her thoughts.

She smiled across at him and tilted her head as if in question. Weevil's family had been joking with him all night about him dating a white girl. Veronica pretended to not speak Spanish and they pretended that it mattered. The night had been filled with laughter.

"That means girlfriend, right?" she teased. He nodded as everyone laughed. "Well, I don't know. I've never dated a Hispanic before. How are they at making love?" she asked Weevil's grandmother, making Weevil blush and everyone else laugh.

"Very good" Mrs. Navarro chortled. "Very good"

"I think that's enough for tonight" Weevil said standing up. "I should take Veronica home"

"Can't take it Navarro?" Veronica asked.

"No. Come on" he smiled, taking her hand and pulling her out of the house. Veronica said goodbye quickly.

"I want to see you here next week" Mrs. Navarro said, following them into the living room. Weevil let go of Veronica long enough to put on his jacket, giving her enough time to hug his grandmother.

"I'll be here" she answered with a smile. Weevil said goodbye to his grandmother before leading Veronica to her car.

------------

"Dad?" Veronica called out from the doorway. When there was no answer she tugged Weevil in by his hand.

Slamming the door shut and pushing her against it, Weevil kissed her passionately. He moaned her name as his hands started moving over her body. When they cupped her breasts she gasped as excitement coursed through her.

"My room" she cried out as he bit down gently on her neck. They started backing up when the door opened.

"Veronica are you hom…" Keith called out, stopping mid-sentence as he saw his daughter wrapped around the young biker. His mouth gaped open.

"Dad!" Veronica said, moving away from Weevil. "Let me explain"

"I think I understand enough" Keith said darkly, moving towards Weevil menacingly.

"No dad, I love him!" she cried out, moving between the two men. Both froze and stared at her in shock.

"You love him?"

"You love me?"

They both said it at the same time. She answered them both with a nod. Their reactions were a bit different to each others.

Keith swore vividly while Weevil gave a big whoop and hugged her to him.

"Mi amor" he whispered to her. She giggled and moved from his embrace, aware of her father's presence.

"Dad?" she said questioningly.

Keith sighed and gave her a sardonic smile.

"At least I know that you'll be protected with him" he said. Veronica laughed and gave him a big hug.

"Weevil's family was happy too" she said. Keith's eyebrow rose. He didn't remember saying he was _happy_.

"You still call him Weevil?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the image of his daughter kissing her boyfriend.

"Yeah Veronica, you still call me Weevil?" Weevil added with a smirk.

"Only in public" she answered lightly, making both men blush. "Oh, I just got a good idea. You and Alicia can come over to Wee…_Eli's_ house next week and meet his grandmother" she continued excitedly.

"Planning our marriage already querida?" Weevil asked with a smile. He certainly hoped so. Because he had been able to imagine her as the mother of his children for a while now. She was so strong and spunky, telling anyone off if she felt they deserved it. A few little girls like her around him and he would die a happy man.

"Not until next year _darling_" she answered sweetly. Or the year after, she thought seriously to herself.

Keith groaned. Marriage? If they got married before they were 21 it would be over his dead body.

THE END!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to end it sweetly like this


End file.
